Demon Corps
General The Demon Corps is a new VEGA Federation branch, they were introduced in the event Crossfire. They are brutal and merciless in their attacks on the Miner Rebellion. Unlike VEGA Security, they do not take prisoners and are bent on absolutely annihilating the uprising efforts led by the Rebels and even Iron Star Company. The Demon Corps is VEGA's military division and were called in to support the war against the rebellion after VSec's failures continued to mount. The faction focuses on offensive technology. Lead by General Geir, they intend to do what VEGA Security could not: destroy the Miner Rebellion once and for all. __TOC__ History The Demon Corps was first encountered during the Crossfire event. After the withdrawal of Bishop, the Demon Corps invaded into the sector attacking the Iron Star Company and Miner Rebellion alliance. Combined with the Amber Army, a large contingent of Iron Star forces that have been corrupted with Blood Amber, they directly begin attacking the Miner Rebellion bases. In the Scorched Earth event, HM Keres VII managed to find a way of saving the mind controlled mercenaries originally part of her mercenary band that have formed the Amber Army, but it is useless if the rebels cannot hold off the Demon Corps. The Demon Corps press their attacks and the Miner Rebellion successfully holds them at bay, acquiring ships schematics for several Demon Corps ships and blueprints of other technologies in the process. Algol becomes increasingly erratic in his behaviour and in his efforts to destroy Blood Amber. He gives an ominous warning about an unknown faction that is closing in on the Miner Rebellion. General Geir continues to taunt the Miner Rebellion, stating in a foreboding manner that they do not stand a chance. As the Amber Army perishes, the Iron Star Company find it increasingly hopeless to rescue the corrupted mercenaries. In the event Incursion, unstable wormhole split open in every sector and Alien fleets begin attacking many of the Miner Rebellion fleets, catching many off guard. Reeling from the attacks, HM Keres VII pleads to Algol for information regarding the new, deadly and mysterious enemy faction. During events/operations Search and Destroy and Maelstrom, The attacks become more frequent and intense as both Demon Corps and Aliens inflict significant losses to the uprising efforts, much to General Geir's malicious delight. Algol suggests that the only way to survive the continued siege is to eliminate General Geir. General Geir utilized new fleet formations in the event Maelstrom, surrounding the rebels and preventing any retreat, making his forces more deadly and causing the rebels to take even more heavier losses. Finally, in Nemesis, his forces arrive in full and with support from his Dominion Carriers, he ravages the sector with his dual carrier Demon Corps Platoon Fleets, but however much to his annoyance, the rebels are still able to push back his assault. With Iron Star Forces from the Amber Army decimated and unable to provide assistance to the Rebellion after Incursion, and attacks from both the Demon Corps and Aliens failing to subside, the rebels and the remainder of the Iron Star Company are at a loss as to what to do. However, In Redemption, Larus contacts the rebels and offers his assistance even with his mistrust of the Iron Star Leader, knowing the current plight the rebels are in. Even HM Keres VII herself knows that the rebellion stands no chance against the Demon Corps without his help. With old feuds set aside, who knows what General Geir will try next, and whether the rebellion can defeat the Demon Corps, remains to be seen. Demon Corps has since begun field testing one of Geir's experiments and an attempt to emulate alien hive combat principles, the Legion Battleship. However, with Larus now on their side, and experience from fighting alien hives, the rebels were able to defend against Demon Corps' combat trials and destroy many of the prototypes being tested. Some rebels were even able to obtain blueprints for the prototypes. As of Vengeance, General Geir has been dismissed from leadership of the Demon Corps by the VEGA Federation for the illegal experiments that he has been conducting. The current leader of the Demon Corps is unknown. Field Testing for the Legion Battleship was still conducted, albeit on a much smaller scale in the planet. General Geir has since splintered off to form the Xeno Division. The Story of his dealings with the rebels continues here. Ships and Technology The Demon Corps feature powerful ships with an emphasis on firepower and offensive strategies. Many of their ships have more weapon slots than ships from other factions and all of them possess innate weapon mass reduction. They also have access to a large inventory of equipment, technologies and weapons exclusively available to their faction, with many of these being quite powerful. The list of the Demon Corps ships can be found here. The Demon Corps feature some impressive projectile weapons, a list of their ship weapons can be found here. The turret variants of their weapons can be found here. Notable Figures The Demon Corps was originally lead by General Geir, a menacing and condescending man of bulky stature. Once part of a Blood Amber experiment, his body is riddled with Blood Amber crystals, oozing blood. He has lost an arm which has been replaced with a mechanical prosthetic. General Geir, has however been dismissed from leadership of the Demon Corps, for treason. Algol has darkly suggested that the only way of ending the war was to kill General Geir, in which he scoffed in response that his death would have little consequence in the outcome of the war. Trivia * It is unknown how General Geir somehow managed to direct or guide the Aliens into attacking the Miner Rebellion with Blood Amber. ---- Category:Factions Category:VEGA Federation